A Little Give and Take
by HallePuckerman
Summary: Rachel is crying. Only Puck can help. He gives her what she needs when she is scared and alone: friendship. Bad sum. This is my first fic. Very slight Finn bashing. I dont own glee! Rated T. Might go up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first FanFiction. Please read with an open mind. There will be an additional a/n at the bottom!

We got a new fucking nurse. Nurse Evelyn decided to retire or some shit. Good for her though she deserves it. Hey, dont you fucking dare question my badassness! She took care of me and Sarah when the asshat of a sperm donor left. Ma was crazy(crazier) than normal, and Evelyn helped man. She's gone and that means I cant sleep in her office anymore. But you know that new nurse was smokin'.Maybe she'll want to take a ride on the Puckerone. No! Be cool Puck. No more Cougars. For Beth. And of course not because the last cougar I banged made me maybe fall in love and then broke my heart. Nope. I dont do "love." I'll bust your face if you say otherwise!

Theres no chance in Hell I'll be going to math class. Ben Israel has been going to that class for me since freshman year. I have a badass 92 and the teacher is too fucking stupid to notice.

So Im sleeping when I hear the piano. That piano man spends way too much time alone. Doesn't Brad have a life? Then I hear someone sob. And Brad might be a pussy piano player, but it was way too damn girly to be him. I didnt want whoever was up there to know I was there, so I ducked and climbed down the stairs to the stage. I was gonna give this person so much shit. Being all emo in the autorium. So lame.

_Remember back in 7th grade  
__Endless games of truth or dare  
__Double dates in shay's arcade  
__I close my eyes I'm there.  
__I think my mother took this picture  
__Back when we were all just friends  
__Memories that fade and flicker  
__Burn again when I pretend._

It's Berry. I've never heard her sound like this. So scared. Its probably about that Nada school. Who would want to go to some school about zero? But B is obsessed with it. She stops playing the piano and presses "Play" on her iPod. She stands center stage with her ugly singing/crying face.

_Life is short and life is strange  
__Troubled now and troubled past  
__Times have changed they rearanged  
__And little girls grow up so fast_

She puts her hand on her stomach. Probably to help her breathing or something she's always going on about. She is crying hard now. She always makes me wonder how someone can cry this much and still be the best singer ever.

_Feel it how it grows inside me_

Wait... What the fuck?

_Swirling ball of anguished cries  
__Haunted, daunted, so unwanted  
__Feel its anger in me rise.  
__Dream a dream and end another  
__Life is there to interrupt  
__Someone out there call me "mother"  
__Look at me dads I'm all grown up._

_All her life she script and saved  
__And now of course it comes to this  
__If only Ivy had behaved  
__Or ever stopped at just a kiss. _

I'm so fucking confused. Rach never even let me touch her boobs.

_It hits me paralyzing shutter  
__Face the music take a bow  
__Just another unwed mother  
__One more sad statistic now_

She goes into the chours again. I feel fucking numb. Part of me is praying this is just some dumb singing and acting excercize. But I know she isnt this good of an actress. Hudson knocked her up. well I hope it was Hudson. I've seen this look though. It looks like someone punched her puppy. Actually, she looks like she just found out she was pregnant at 18. My feet start moving but I am still crouching. Im at the edge of the stage but I know she cant see me. Im sure she wouldnt even be able to see fireworks.

_Little lies and big decisiions  
__Who to tell and where to go  
__Follow someone elses vision  
__or trust my own 'cause I dont know  
__Am I supposed to love this child  
__Is it just that simple then  
__Tell me how this change will happen  
__Tell me how and tell me when  
__Tell me how and tell me when!_

_Dream a dream and end another  
__Life is there to interrupt  
__Someone out there call my mother  
__Look at me I'm all grown up!_

Rachel just drops to the floor. Her knees will probably be bruised. Although I don't think she will care much. I'd never admit this to anybody, but I might have some manly as hell tears in my eyes. Fuck you, she's my friend!

_Story ends in total damage  
__Its an unforgiving world  
__17, how will I manage  
__How can I?  
__I'm just a girl._

She is crying uncontrolably. Shaking. I clear my throat a few times while drying my eyes. She eventually notices me and quickly jumps to her feet. She wipes her eyes with her sweater, like she is trying to hide them.

"Noah, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class? I understand how out fellow students have cases of so called 'senioritis,' but you have been doing so well with going to classes. You wouldnt want to tarnish your record again, would you? You're 18, so it wont go on your juvin-" I crush her into my arms. She was rambling which she alwalys does when she is anxious.

Berry freezes for like half a second until she wraps her arms around me in a death grip. She is crying into my shoulder when the bell rings. Neither of us move. Its just glee and Schue is probably too worried about his wedding or kissing Blaine's ass. I remember when he used to do that to Finn and Rachel.

"Babe," I dont even recognise my own fucking voice. Damn I'm a pussy. She looks up at me and my heart breaks. Her big brown eyess are soaked and super fucking red. I wipe herr tears with my thumbs and kiss the top of her head. "Rachel, Do you know for sure? I mean are you really...? " I couldnt even say it aloud. Her eyes instantly fill with tears.

"Um, I havent taken a test or anything yet, but I forgot all about my... you know." I nodded at her. Even in this situation. Even in this situation, she refused to talk about raggin' it. "But I was looking at my kitten relationship calender, and noticed I'm three weeks late. Were always so careful, Noah. I'm on birth control, and we always use a condom whenever we perform in intercourse. What about Broadway? I just messed up my NYADA audition. My life is over!" She starts crying into my shoulder again. Glad she is done talking though, 'cause I cant handle hearing about her and Finn.

"Honey, just stop it. It will be okay." See? Pussy. "First you and me are heading to the 'Sev'. Im gonna buy us some grape slushies, some dip, and a test for you. Im gonna be there for you, babe." She nods at me and it seems like the tears have stopped. " Plus there's and upside to this. If its positive, at least there wont be a baby gate situation again. Its not mine!" I smirk at her and she seems to agree.

"Very true. At least I'm not some loose teen like Quinn. Finn is the love of my life. Hell if Quinn didnt get into her car accident I would have married him! You know, I really love him. Maybe this wont be so bad. No. Wait! I'm not married, I'm not 25! I dont even have my Tony! Noah! Get off your ass, we need to go! Now!"

Any other day, her swearing would have made me half hard. But with that bat shit look on her face, I decided not to question anything she says.

A/N 2.

I had a dream about this a few months ago. I just decided I had to write it. It is cannon up until "Dance with Somebody." Parts of the next few chapters might be included. A warning, although I do enjoy me some Finchel, this will bash Finn a tad. Alright, thats it! Please read and review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two already! haha, I wonder if people are actually reading this... I am married to Zac Efron, I own Glee, I am a Heidi Klum Look-alike. What? I thought we were stating lies. Obviously I dont own Glee.

**Bold** is Puck. _Italics _is Rachel. _** This is both.**_

Noah is being so wonderful. I guess its understandable since he has been through a similar situation. Well sort of, at least. If it were Finn, I would be getting my own test, just because he wouldn't understand. Finn would be excited. Ever since the Beth situation, he has wanted his own baby. Someone who will love him unconditionally. He didn't neccissarally want one now, but he wouildn't be upset about it. I love Finn so much, but sometimes he needs help with having things explained to him.

I dont know what to do. My NYADA audition is next week. I'm supposed to be in New York in the fall. If I am pregnant, my life is completely over! I knew I shouldn't have started making love with Finn. I was waiting for my Tony. As I told Noah, Finn and I were getting married.

Im sitting in Noah's beat up truck, waiting for him outside of the Seven/Eleven. I can see his horrible hair cut over by the slushie machine. He knows me so well. Yes, when I'm sad I get thirsty, and I need water. I'm not really sad though, more scared. Slushies are what I drink before I have a performance.

** I'm forever yours, faithfully. **My phone starts ringing. Its Finn. I look at the time, and I realize that its the last class of the day. I have never skipped class.

"Hi Finn," I had to answer. I start playing with Noah's iPod trying to find some decent music in his horrible collection.

"Rachel, where are you?" He sounds frantic. "Are you dead? You missed Glee!"

"Finn, I'm fine, I just felt a tickle in my throat. You know I have to rest my voice. I cant really talk right now. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I have never lied to him.

"Okay,baby. I'll pick you up at 7:30. I love you Rachel." I hung up. I couldn't say it back. Not with whats going on.

I turn back to Noah's iPod. He seriously needs to be taught what good music is. Classic rock has a place in this world, but its all he has! Maybe I can steal it during Glee and download my music for him.

GLEE!

"Mister Puckerman, to what do I owe this call?" I hate when he sounds all flirty.

"Listen Hummel, you need to get your ass to my house tout-de-suit." I growl at him. Im trying to balance two slushies, soy ice cream, dip, and the test. He fucking giggled.

"I always knew you would come around, Puck. And I must admit, I have always found you beyond attractive, but you and I both know I'm with Blaine. Another time, perhaps we could have had some fun together-"

"Fuck you, Kurt! I dont give a shit if you and Anderson wanna be butt buddies, but there is no way in Hell that you and I would ever be on the same team." The old woman cashier looks like Nanna Connie. She mutters something under her breath that sounds like 'kids these days.'

"Well if its not for experiment with each other, why should I go anywhere near your house? Besides, Blaine and I have a make out session in 20 minutes. Hey, speaking of schedules, Mr. Schuester was looking for you and my diva today."

"Dude, hold up one second." I put the phone down on the counter. I'm buying a pregnancy test in the old Nanna Connie look-alikes' line. So fucking awkward.

"You know son, if you had just gone to Jesus instead of the arms of some hussy."Nanna looked like she wanted to cry. "Such a shame. You look like such a handsome young man. Definately not old enough to have a child. I will pray for you. Just take all of this, I have to close down to go see my minister." I didnt bother telling her I'm Jewish. I just got free shit. OH SHIT!

"Hey, Kurt?" I practically whisper forgetting he was on the phone.

"Noah Puckerman! Not another Glee pregnancy! Who would have been stupid enough to sleep with you without a condom, again? Who is it, Puck? And why are you buying the test? And why did you call me of all people? Oh Gawd. Its Rachel. You got Rachel Berry pregnant!"

"Kurt, just get to my house. We'll be there in 10." Oh shit, we're in trouble.

GLEE

I finally find one song that is decent. It's my favorite rock song. I close my eyes and let my head fall back. I feel happy as the familiar guitar riff plays.

**Well I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday.**

**Parkin' by the lake and there was not another car insight. **

My eyes shoot open. Noah is smiling holding a slushie through my open window. As he runs around the car I notice his mouth still singing the words. I smile as he sits in the car and turns the music up.

"Wow Berry, I'm surprised! Who knew you had taste in music?" His trademark smirk on his face.

"You know, Puck, this was the only good song of yours I found. In fact, this is my go to karaoke song! There is so much you dont know about me. Actually, not really. I'm an open book. But we can pretend I'm full of surprises!"

We sing the song, Noah taking the Meatloaf part, and me taking the girl part. I have never had this much fun in a car before! Neither of us know the baseball part, so we stay quiet for a few seconds.

"Hey, Rachel. What happens if you are, you know, pregnant?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"Well obviously we would keep it. I still plan on getting into NYADA. Even if I cant go, them accepting me would mean I am talented enough. And maybe later on I could reaudition. Finn and I would get married like planned and raise the baby. I know how tough the decision was for you and Quinn, but there isn't any other option for me. Shelby gave me up and it was pure Hell. I am willing to post pone my dreams for the reality. Just postpone though. I could never truly give up stardom. I am destined to be great, Noah. I will be great! _Stop Right there I gotta know right now!"_The song came back on and she instantly got back into singing.

_Before we go any further, do you love me? Will you love me forever, do you need me? Will you never leave me will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away, will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now. Before we go any further do you love me, will you love me forever?_

**Let me sleep on it, baby baby, let me sleep on it.**

**Let me sleep on it, I'll give you an answer in the morning.**

_I gotta know right now, do you love me? Will you love me forever, do you need me? Will you never leave me will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away, will you make me your wife?_

_Whats it gonna be boy? Come on, I can wait all night. Whats it gonna be boy? Yes or No?_

**Let me sleep on it, baby baby, let me sleep on it.**

**Let me sleep on it, I'll give you an answer in the morning.**

**Let me sleep on it**

_Will you love me forever?_

**Let me sleep on it.**

_Will you love me forever?_

**I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time**

_**So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you.**_

**It was long ago and it was far away,  
And it was so much better than it is today.**

_It never felt so good, It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife._

"Damn Berry! That was the most badass duet ever! Even better than Need You Now! We so need to do that in Glee!" I had this huge smile on my face, as we pulled into my driveway. I look over to B and she is frowning.

"What are Kurt and Blaine doing here?"

GLEE

Do you know how humiliating it is to urinate with three boys sitting right outside of my door? Do you know how awkward it is to have to pee on a freaking stick? I reread the instructions three times, not wanting to make a mistake. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Rachel. Kurt and Puck are gonna end up killing me if you dont come out soon. How's it going in there?" I pull down my pants. Its now or never.

"I'll be out in just one second Warbler. Keep them calm for me?" Man, it seems like they're the ones whose lives might be over. When I'm done, I set the timer on my cell phone and leave the test face up on the counter.

While waiting, I sit in between Noah, and Blaine, my hands clutching theirs. None of us have spoken since I got in the room. We all jump when my phone goes off.

I cant go and look at it. "I cant go and look at it guys. It's too scary!" Kurt instantly stands up. I guess he will be taking the honor. Noah holds me in his arms. They feel so warm and safe.

"Oh my Gucci" I start crying my eyes out when I see the test in Kurts hand.

My first ever cliff hanger. What a mile stone! This chapter obviously features parts of Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meatloaf. I think its important to always use a variety of music in fanfiction. Is Rachel pregnant? Review and tell me what you think please? less than three everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

I held Berry for like two hours last night. She couldn't stop crying. She kept moaning about being so relieved, that her life wasn't over. I might have attacked Hummel when he came out of the bathroom with the negative pregnancy test. I've never hugged anyone so tight in my life. It was fucking badass though. I looked back behind me, and B fucking kisses Blaine. Right. On. The. Mouth. Not like her tongue was down his throat of anything, but enough to make me wish I didn't get up to hug Kurt. I could have been me. Fuck. Where did that come from? Whatever.

In all that time, we didn't even mention her potential pregnancy. I left when the Mister Berries came home. Rachel put on one of her scary "show faces." Her fathers didnt suspect a thing. When I left, she kissed my cheek and told me she would see me in school today.

I sat in my truck, waiting for her to show up. That freaky little ninja must have snuck in while I was checking out that Cheerio. Damn, those skirts are just... crunchy toast. I head into school, towards Rachel's locker. I have to make sure she is okay. Shut up! She's my friend! Finn is sulking in front of it when I get to where Rachel should be.

"Hey man, where is the midget?" I lean against the locker next to him. He needs to NOT think that I'm looking for her. "Taking your balls for a walk?"

He looked sad. "I dont know. We always meet here. She isnt even answering her texts. I know she's here. Her prius is outside." He rips out his phone and fiercely begins texting again.

"Tough break, man. I'm gonna go to the auditorium for a snooze. Good luck finding your master." I strut off, winking at the busty cheerio from earlier. Damn, Imma stud.

GLEE

I'm hiding. Just until my first class starts. Its home ec. I can be a tad late. Last night I felt so relieved. My life isn't over. Now, though, I dont know how I can face Finn or Noah. or Kurt or Blaine. Finn should have been the first person I went to. Even before going to sing yesterday. All last night, I faught with myself wether or not I should tell Finn about my little scare. My three saviors wont tell him. How would he react? I still dont know what I'm ddoing.

I'm also hiding from Noah. Last night, when my Dads got home, I walked him out. I almost kissed him. I leaned in, and he turned his head. He was so disgusted that such a... whore would want to kiss him. It was just going to be a friendly kiss. Like I do with Blaine. He was there for me when I was so vulnerable. I need to find a way to make it up for him. Oh,I know!

GLEE

By the time Glee came around, I still hadn't talked to Rachel. I know she's here though. I see her turning a corner, I smell her vanilla scented hair. I know she is in this fucking cant hide from Glee, it's her life! When I stomp in, I notice her instantly sitting on the piano bench, talking animatedly to Brad, sheet music in her hands. I go and sit next to Chang. He's talking about some dance school he is going to. It's hard to pay attention when Rachel is sitting on the bench with her skirt riding up. Damn, she's so fucking hot.

Schue walks in and writes "inspiration" on the board.

"Class-" He begins. Rachel flys out of her seat. I swear I can see some panty!

"Mr. Schuester, although I appreciate your lessons, and inspiration is important to a young star, but I have a song prepared today." She smiled so brightly up in front of the class. Wow. I'm talking like a pussy again.

"The floor is yours." Seriously that man lets Rachel and Finocence get away with EVERYTHING.

"Well, class, Over the past few days, I have been going through some rough moments. I wont waste your time speaking about it. I just wanted to take a minute to thank the people who helped me get through it. You know who you are!"

_Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now, honey  
Ooo, you make me live_

Rachel starts to sway around the room. Stopping only to take Blaine's and Kurts hands in hers. She drags them up and hugs them both tightly. She reluctantly lets them both sit down and heads over to me. She kneels in front of me. Which would be totally hot if she wasnt... fuck this. Its totally hot no matter what. __

You're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend

I see Finn clutching his thighs as Rachel sings about loving me. Its actually funny. And did I mention hot? As she stands up she cant take her eyes off me.__

Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me Kurt.  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend.

I know she just said Kurt's name, but she hasn't stopped looking at me. Everyone knows this song was sung at me. Especially Finn. Hahaha__

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend

Ooo, you make me live.

I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend.

"What the hell Rachel? Singing a freaking love song to another dude! Especially Puck? Come on! How can you do this to me, again?" Finn was pissed. Rightfully pissed. Rachel ran over to him and pulled him out of the classroom. Shit

GLEE

"Finn, please just let me explain whats going on here." He turns away from me, trying to hide how angry he really is. "Last night I took a pregnancy test..." The smile on his face when he looks back at me is beautiful.

"We're having a baby,Rachel?"He picked me up and twirled me around."Finally it's happening to me. Rach, this is awesome. Last month I was thinking about some baby names for us. If its a girl her name will be Stella Raine. Stella means star or something. And that interprets you. And I really love rain. So that interprets me." He places me down and kisses me hard. I have to push him away.

"Finn, first of all, its represents. Secondly, the test was negative." He looks crestfallen. "Finn, me being pregnant would NOT be a good thing. I have so many goals, and a baby isn't one of them. At least not for a very long time"

"Rachel, we can try for one, cant we? It would be the perfect little baby. Your talent, my looks. I love you so much Rach. Lets talk about this. Our perfect little family."

_his looks?_ "Finn. Yes, we do need to talk. How about you come over tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

AN I sort of had some trouble with this. I knew where I wanted it to go, but writing it was hard.

The rest of Glee was lame. Finnessa came back in with this huge ass grin on his face. Heh. Get it? Finn, grin? Damn, I'm awesome. He kept looking at Rachel like she was a double cheese burger with bacon. Except Berry is Jewish... and a vegan. When she came back into the room, she sat at the piano bench, talked to Schue, and when she finally sat down, it was on the edge of her chair far away from Finn. Those two are weird.

Schue assigned us something about finding ourselves through song. I'm pretty sure he already did that. Back when Kurt was straight, and Rachel didn't talk. Today Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Artie were going. They were all boring as hell. Quinn was the last to go and she was singing a song about fucking God.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

I know what song I'm gonna sing. I have to actually practice. erry would be proud.

GLEE

My pink hair brush is in my hands as I look into the mirror.

I_'ve got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing_

Finn walks in and just sits on my bed. I love when I have an audience

_There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure, there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more_  
"You know Rach," He walks over to me and puts his arms around my waist. "You are probably the best singer I have ever heard." He kisses the top of my head, looking at us in the mirror.

"What do you mean, probably?" I glared at our reflection, pushing him away.

"Well of course, you're a great singer. I just mean that there are other good singers too. You are the best. Just sometimes Mercedes sings really good. Quinn too." He gave me a goofy smile as he tried to hug me again. "I cant wait until our wedding. Maybe the two of them can sing while you walk down the aisle."

"Are you kidding me here, Finn? Is Ashton about to walk out?" I flop onto the bed and he lies beside me, beginning to kiss my neck. "Finn. We have to talk."

He started to suck on my skin, he knows I hate hickeys. "How about we talk about our wedding night. Or how about we just act it out. Rachel, you're so beautiful." His hand began crawling up my shirt. " We can practice making our baby, you'll make such a great Mommy."

I couldn't take it anymore. "I cant take this anymore, Finn! First of all, in what world do you think that talking about making a baby with someone is dirty talking." I shove him, and he rolls off the bed. "Secondly, how would I ever make a great Mom? I've never had one. Also have you notice that I'm completely selfish. Like, I'm pretty sure the most selfish person ever. When I thought I was pregnant earlier, I thought that my life was over. I thought we came to an understanding that my career and my talent came before anything else. Your dreams are important, but you really dont have any. The Actor's Studio is a Masters program." Oh no, the tears have started, dont back down Berry. "Finn, its fairly obvious we want different things, I think we need to end this."

Finn rushes to me, dropping to his knees. He's crying and it breaks my heart. "Rachel, come on, dont do this. We're gonna get married. You're gonna win a bunch of awards, and be in so many shows, and I'm always gonna be by your side. God, why am I saying 'gonna' so much? Rach, I dont know what I am without you. Please, we can work through this. We need each other."

"Not once did you say anything about loving me, Finn. You only said that you needed me. That you dont know where you'll be without me. We are going to end this and remain friends and there wont be any awkwardness... I love you too much for that. Now, I'm going to break down and cry and you're going to hold me. You fully have permission to cry too. Now get over here and hold my damn hand." Finn hugged me tighter than he ever had before. Both of us crying, until we fell asleep together.

GLEE

Rumors are going on about a Finchel breakup. I dont believe it though, because they are still standing by her locker together, their hands intertwined. Like more than usual. It's really gross.

Last night, I practiced my song for HOURS! I go into Glee, and Rachel is sitting so close to Finn, it should be illegal. Probably did anal for the first time. That shit brings people together. When Schue asked for volunteers, my hand was the first one up.

"Puck, you've never asked to go to the"can" before, dont worry about starting now." He looked around the room, seeing if anyone was ready.

"No, once again I will be paying a musical tribute to Billy Joel. I am singing this song to everybody in this room, but more importantly, my best friend. Hey, Brad, do you mind if I play?" Brad's eyes bug out of his head, but he nods. "This is for you, Berry."

_Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me  
Why you are still so afraid?_

Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
So many hours in a day

Although I'm no Brad, everybody looks shocked that I'm playing a song on the piano, by Mr. Piano Man himself. I look at Rachel, and she has moved away slightly from Finn, smiling at me.

But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

Slow down you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight

Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself  
That you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong  
You know you can't always see when you're right

You got your passion, you got your pride  
But don't you know only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

Slow down you crazy child  
Take the phone off the hook  
And disappear for a while  
It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two  
When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you an just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
Why don't you realize... Vienna waits for you?  
When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

When I'm done playing, Rachel rushes up and hugs me hard. She whispers a thank you in my ear as everyone claps and yells for me. Damn, I'm badass.

"Wow, Puck, that was amazing. How come we didn't know you could play the piano? Just wow. Too bad someone has to follow that! Rachel since you're already standing, why dont you go?

I hug Noah once more, and he leaves to sit down. "Alright, as most of you have probably heard, Finn and I have decided to end our romantic relationship." Everybody's mouths drop. Sam could probably eat a whole watermelon. I know for fucking sure that I'm surprised. "Although I will always love Finn, we have different asperations, and we cannot be held back by each other. We are going to try to make sure that this does not cause any bad blood in the club. We will both remain co-captains, and duet partners. Please appreciate the fact that we are being mature about this, and give us time to get used to being single. If you haven't already noticed, we are still trying to figure out who we are alone. This brings me to my song for the week. I will be singing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield." Damn, she talks fast.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

As she continues to sing I finally realize that Rachel Berry is single. I am strangely excited about that.

AN- I dont own lee, or any of the songs used. But I do own the image of Mark Salling half naked from last night's episode. I am so happy with the reviews I've been getting. Keep them commin'! you very much. please tell me what you think!


End file.
